Straight Teacher Turned (One shot)
by Little-Snow-Fox
Summary: Confronted with something he had never seen or could possibly imagine would happen, did happen and yet he wasn't scared. 'I stared in utter disbelief. First at Gaara, my all star quarterback just a couple of years ago, dropping to his knees, and then at Sasuke.' (Extreme Male X Male) Please review and Thanks for reading .Fox


**Straight Teacher Turned**

I was in a bar in the big city, an hour from where I taught. One of my favorite eighties bands was playing and although my wife didn't want to come, I wasn't missing it for the world.

I wasn't in the bar five minutes when I heard my name being called out, "Mr. Uzumaki, Mr. Uzumaki!"

I turned around and saw two of my ex-students and former players from a couple of years ago coming towards me.

"Mr. Uzumaki, what are you doing here?" asked Gaara, the Red-head quarterback on my old team.

"Came to see Blonde Ambition," I said. "They were my favourite band when I was your age."

"I hear they're pretty good," said Sasuke, my Raven haired linebacker, who would have gotten a full scholarship to college if he hadn't blown out his knee during his senior year in a devastating semi-final loss.

"A better question is what are you guys doing at a concert for some has-been eighties band?" I asked.

Gaara said, "We won tickets on the radio. Back stage passes, actually."

"No way," I said, acting as if I was a giddy teenager.

"Way," Sasuke joked. "Actually we are to go meet them in a few minutes."

"That is amazing," I said.

Gaara added, "Yeah, they even had a limo to pick us up from the frat house."

"Nice," I said.

"Where is Mrs. Uzumaki?" asked Sasuke.

"At home with the kids, she is not much of a club person," I answered.

"So you're going solo tonight," Sasuke joked.

"I suppose so," I shrugged, never really considering it like that.

Sasuke asked, "Can we get you a beer, Mr. Uzumaki?"

"Sure," I shrugged, "but please, boys, call me Naruto."

"Go get us three beers, Gaara," Sasuke ordered.

Gaara immediately left to get us beers, which I thought slightly strange.

"Do you want to meet the band?" Sasuke asked.

"Really?" I asked. "You would give me your pass?"

"No, you can have Gaara's," he replied.

"No, I couldn't do that," I said.

Sasuke said, "No, no, it's okay, he isn't really interest in meeting them anyway."

"I don't know," I said, finding it strange that Sasuke was speaking for Gaara.

Gaara returned with beers and Sasuke said, "Coach would like to meet Blonde Ambition."

"Hey, he can have my backstage pass," Gaara instantly replied, Sasuke apparently being correct.

"You're sure?" I asked.

"Oh yes, Coach, I didn't even know who they are, I just came for the ride," Gaara shrugged.

"Well thanks," I said, giddy with excitement at meeting my favourite band and the lead singer who I jerked off to a million times in high school and college.

"It's the least I can do after all you did for me," Gaara said.

We drank our beers, I bought a round of shots and then I met the band. They were really nice, I got a picture with them, that I texted to my wife, and Maddie Wild, lead singer of Blonde Ambition, kissed me on the cheek. My cock was hard the rest of the night from the brief ten minutes of celebrity time. The concert was amazing as well, Maddie Wild dressed in her usual leather skirt and black pantyhose.

The guys and I drank and drank until I was definitely too drunk to drive the hour back home.

The concert done, the guys suggested I come and crash at their place. Thinking it was easier and cheaper than a hotel, I agreed.

I texted my wife I was staying overnight, which we had discussed may happen if I got tired, and I followed the boys out.

The limo was waiting out front for them, and Sasuke told the driver to take us on a drive through the city. A bottle of wine later, we were at their dorm room.

We were not in the dorm room five minutes, when I got the shock of my life.

Sasuke and Gaara were sitting on the couch, while I was on a bean bag chair, when Sasuke snapped his fingers and Gaara instantly moved off his seat, dropped to the floor and pulled Sasuke's cock out of his pants.

I stared in utter disbelief. First at Gaara, my all star quarterback just a couple of years ago, dropping to his knees and then at the size of Sasuke's cock. I mean, I had seen my players naked many times, knew that some guys were more blessed than others, but the cocks were always flaccid and not fully erect.

I didn't speak, I didn't blink, as I watched Gaara open his mouth and take Sasuke's huge cock in his mouth.

Sasuke asked, as if it wasn't strange to have his cock sucked in front of another guy, "So that band was pretty good."

"Y-y-yeah, they can still rock it," I said, moving my stare away from the shocking act and trying to make eye contact with Sasuke.

"And that singer was fucking hot," Sasuke continued.

I couldn't not stop watching the blow job happening before me, even as I agreed by admitting, "She was probably my greatest stroke fantasy."

"You horny, Coach?" Sasuke asked.

"Pardon?" I asked, somehow surprised by the question.

"Did you get horny watching that chick pump and grind?" He rephrased.

"Somewhat," I admitted, shrugging, "I'm a guy."

"Want Gaara to suck your cock?" Sasuke asked out of the blue.

"P-p-pardon?" I stammered, surprised by the question even as I continued to watch Gaara bob up and down on Sasuke's thick cock.

"Or do you want to replace Gaara?" Sasuke questioned, a smile on his face.

"What?" I asked, before protesting, "I'm not gay."

"Me neither," Sasuke laughed. "But no one sucks cock like another guy, isn't that right cocksucker?"

Gaara took the big cock out of his mouth and admitted, looking directly at me, "Yes, Mr. Uzumaki, once you have a guy suck you, no woman will ever do."

I laughed, even as my own cock grew against my will, "My wife does a decent job."

Sasuke snapped his fingers and Gaara returned to sucking cock while Sasuke asked, "Not really much of an endorsement...decent."

"Fair enough," I shrugged.

"Are you hard right now, Coach?" He asked.

I didn't answer.

"No reason to be ashamed. Wanting to get your dick sucked doesn't make you gay. Christ, even sucking cock doesn't make you gay."

"I'm pretty sure it does," I countered, even as my cock flinched in my pants.

"If two girls dyke out it is hot," Sasuke said, "but that doesn't mean they're lesbians."

"It's not the same," I countered although I had no rational argument to back it.

"How so?" He asked.

"I don't know," I admitted.

"Plus, there is just something in the male white boy psyche that they can't resist submitting to cock," he added.

His words were silly, a cock is a cock, but I had to admit his cock was impressive and I couldn't stop staring at it. Trying to keep the strange situation light, I joked, "Is it really that black and white?"

"Pull out your cock, Coach," Sasuke instructed, ignoring my bad joke.

"I don't know," I replied, although the alcohol and Gaara's slobbering noises had me ready to bust a nut.

"Do it," he ordered, his tone slightly authoritative.

I shrugged, "What the hell?" I fished out my stiff cock, not remotely thinking this through.

"Nice cock, Coach," Sasuke complimented.

"You too," I absurdly replied, as I absently began stroking my cock.

"Gaara, take a look at Coach's cock," Sasuke suggested.

Gaara took Sasuke's cock from his mouth, turned around and said, with a smile, "Did my cocksucking get that nice cock of yours hard, Coach?"

Before I could answer, he crawled between my legs and took it in his mouth. I involuntarily moaned out of both shock and pleasure. Unlike my wife, who never took more than the top couple of inches in her mouth, Gaara deep-throated my six inch cock immediately.

Sasuke comforted, "Just relax, Coach, and enjoy Gaara's mouth."

"Do I have a choice?" I joked, trying to act casual as an ex-student sucked my cock...easily getting the best blow job of my life.

Sasuke stroked his cock and I couldn't help but stare at it. His hand slowly moving up and down was like a hypnotist's watch. I couldn't help but suddenly wonder what it would be like to have his big cock in my mouth.

Sasuke smiled, "You probably had a choice until you released that cock of yours. Once Gaara gets a cock in his mouth he devours it whole."

I chuckled, "That he does."

Sasuke stood up, moved to me, his cock now directly in front of my face and said, with a confidence that drew me in, "Go ahead, Coach, I know you want to."

It was strange. I had never once wanted to suck a cock, but when presented with a long eight inch cock my mind went to mush. I could blame the booze, but the reality was that his cock was having an unexplainable effect on me. Without speaking a word, I opened my mouth, leaned forward and took it in.

"That's it Coach," he groaned.

I don't know what I was expecting it to feel like, having never considered taking a cock in my mouth before the moment the opportunity presented itself, but it felt oddly natural. His cock was hard and thick and as soon as I had it in my mouth, I began bobbing back and forth, as if cocksucking was a natural part of my DNA.

Meanwhile, Gaara continued swallowing all six inches of my cock. Whatever he was doing with the excessive saliva, created a sensation unlike any other...his mouth was virtually a pussy. I wondered if I could replicate it on Sasuke's cock?

Sasuke said after a brief amount of time, "Coach, you look so sexy with my cock in your mouth."

The strange compliment somehow flattered me and I moaned on his cock in response.

He continued, as I finally began taking more than just his mushroom tip in my mouth, "As soon as I saw you at the bar tonight, I told Gaara we were going to take you home."

I couldn't believe it, yet based on how the evening was going, a few of the odd statements all made sense now.

He added, "I have imagined you with a mouthful of my cock since senior year, Coach."

The odd revelations both enhanced my eagerness and shocked me to the core, things like this didn't happen in the small town where I was from. Everyone was straight and if you weren't you sure as hell didn't declare it.

I had to ask, taking his big cock out of my mouth, "Were you guys gay in high school?"

Sasuke laughed, "I'm not gay Coach, I love to fuck ladies. But guys suck cock better and turning straight men is a major turn on."

"Turning straight men?" I repeated, realizing he was referring to me.

"Almost every one of you married straight men are just the opportunity presenting itself away from being turned." Sasuke chuckled.

"Turned?" I repeated, my mind spinning with the ludicrous, yet in regards to me, true theory.

"Like I said Coach, the moment I saw you at the bar I knew tonight I was going to turn you. Make you another cocksucker for my dick," he explained.

The term 'cocksucker' was like a punch in the gut, yet at the moment I wanted nothing more than to indeed be his cocksucker. I eagerly, with humiliation burning through me, took his cock back in my mouth.

A couple of minutes of sucking while being sucked, and Gaara took my cock out of his mouth, somehow knowing I was getting close, and asked, "Coach, do you want to come down my throat or all over my face?"

My head still spinning with the concept of being turned, I took Sasuke's cock out of my mouth, looked down at Gaara's eager face, back to Sasuke's big cock in front of me, pondered how Sakura never swallowed, and replied, "Swallow it all, Gaara."

"Yes, Coach," he eagerly nodded, quickly devouring my cock again.

Sasuke shoved his cock back in my mouth and I returned to sucking him. It was less than a minute, Gaara now bobbing furiously on my cock unlike any girl ever had, that I let Sasuke's cock slip out of my mouth again and grunted, "Oh fuuuuuuuck," as I sprayed my cum in his mouth. Gaara didn't slow down at all as he swallowed all my cum.

Sasuke returned to the couch, got completely naked, and, once I was completely spent, said, "Coach get undressed."

I stammered, "R-r-really?"

"Yes, Coach," he nodded, "you have seen Gaara and me naked many times, I think it is time we get to see you naked."

"Okay," I nodded, his answer seeming logical in my inebriated and horny mind.

Gaara stood up and also got undressed, revealing a smaller five inch cock that was also completely stiff.

I don't know why I did it...to thank him for sucking me maybe, but I dropped to my knees in front of him and took his cock in my mouth.

Gaara groaned and Sasuke laughed, "I think we've created a monster."

Gaara's cock smaller than Sasuke's, both in length and girth, I easily took over half of it in my mouth immediately, determined to get it all in.

Yet, after only a few seconds, Sasuke said, "Coach, I think you should finish what you started over here first."

I took Gaara's cock out of my mouth and, without a word, suddenly cock hungry (as unexplainable as it was), moved to Sasuke and took his cock in my mouth again.

After a couple of minutes, where I was finally getting almost half of his eight inches in my mouth without gagging, Sasuke commented, "You're a natural cocksucker, Coach."

I froze. Even though I had a cock in my mouth and was eagerly sucking it, being called a cocksucker again still made me feel weird.

He continued, "Keep sucking Coach! Don't let labels change the reality that you love having my cock in your mouth."

As absurd as his words were, they were true. I was loving having his cock in my mouth, I loved the idea I was pleasing him, and I loved the fact that it felt so natural. I resumed sucking, determined now, more than ever, to be a good cocksucker for him.

A couple more minutes flew by when Sasuke ordered, "Get on all fours, Coach. Gaara wants to eat your ass."

Those were words I never had heard before. Yet, curious, I obeyed, which made sucking Sasuke a bit more awkward as I struggled to maintain my balance.

As I continued sucking, now taking over half in my mouth, I felt hands on my ass, which felt so strange, and then a tongue licking my asshole. I couldn't believe what was happening and how good such a disgusting act felt. What started as going to a concert to see my favourite eighties band, had transgressed into me sucking an ex-student's cock, while another ex-student licked my butt hole.

More time transpired, before Sasuke asked, "Ever fuck someone in the ass, Coach?"

Never my wife, but in college when I was a star football player, potentially going pro (before a knee injury ended that dream), I always had willing coed's eagerly offering me their mouth, pussy or ass. I answered, "Not since college."

"Mrs. Uzumaki, doesn't take it up the butt?" Sasuke asked.

"She barely does this," I countered, taking his cock back in my mouth, feeling like a slut...which somehow turned me on.

"You understand Coach, I also plan on fucking that ass of yours," Sasuke revealed.

My eyes went big. It was one thing to suck a cock, it seemed inexplicably natural, yet it was completely another thing to get fucked.

Sasuke chuckled, making his cock vibrate in my mouth, "It's okay, Coach, you'll love it, just like you love my big dick in your mouth."

His confidence oddly relaxed me, yet I had no intention of getting fucked. Conversely though, I wanted to get him off. I was curious what it would feel like; I was curious what it would taste like; but mostly, I had an undeniable desire to please. Yet, the ass rimming Gaara was giving me undeniably felt good.

"Get the lube Gaara," Sasuke ordered, as I continued sucking his cock.

I stammered, not that drunk, "Sasuke, I'm not ready for that. You'll tear me apart."

He smiled, "Don't worry, Gaara will break in your virgin ass first."

I countered, trying to be crystal clear, "I meant, I don't want to get fucked."

He stood up and shoved his cock back in my mouth. After three quick strokes, he asked, "What do you want?"

"To suck you," I admitted, his cock in front of me so appetizing, his pulling it out teasing me. He shoved his cock back in my mouth for a few more strokes.

"To swallow my load?" He questioned, moving his cock head around my lips.

"Yes," I nodded, wanting to taste his cum, as I licked his cockhead.

"But you don't want to get fucked?" He questioned.

"No," I answered, even as a slight curiosity lingered in the back of my mind.

"Your cock says otherwise," he smiled, pointing to my completely erect cock.

"I love sucking you," I replied, hoping that was a good enough answer.

"Tell you what," he smiled. "Watch me fuck Gaara and see if you change your mind."

"Okay," I absurdly replied, keeping the door open on an option that should have been locked shut.

Gaara returned with the lube and Sasuke said, "Coach wants to watch you get fucked."

That wasn't what I said, but Gaara smiled, "Sounds good to me." He got on the couch, bent over and said, as he lubed his own asshole, "Fuck me with that big cock in front of Coach."

Sasuke shoved his cock back in my mouth, pumped it in and out a few times, making me gag and said, "Watch what you're missing, Coach."

Sasuke moved behind Gaara and slid his cock easily into Gaara's ass. I couldn't believe how all eight inches disappeared in an instant.

Gaara moaned, but with pleasure and not pain, which had me in awe...that big cock should be tearing him apart. My cock already hard, flinched like crazy, pondering what it would feel like to fuck an ass again.

Sasuke pulled out after a couple of minutes of slow fucking and surprised me again by shoving his cock back in my mouth. I could do nothing but let him fuck my face. I was surprised that it didn't taste like shit, like I assumed it would. Sasuke repeated an earlier compliment, "You really do have a great cocksucking mouth, Coach."

He pulled back out and slammed back into Gaara, this time fucking him fast and hard.

Gaara's moans turned into almost squeals and my steadfast belief that I wouldn't take it up the ass began to waver. Sasuke fucked him hard for a couple more minutes before pulling out, turning towards me and instantly spraying his cum on my face.

The moment I saw the first rope of cum shoot out of his canon, I instinctively opened my mouth to catch the rest. The first rope hit me on the forehead and nose, the second went directly in my mouth and wanting more, I leaned forward and took his still shooting cock in my mouth.

"Such a cum hungry cocksucker," Sasuke groaned as I bobbed on his cock trying to fish out any last remnants of his cum.

Gaara begged, sounding like so many of those coed sluts years ago, "Coach, come fuck me."

Sasuke pulled his cock out of my mouth and said, "Go ahead, Coach, he can never get enough."

My cock doing all my thinking, I didn't even hesitate. I stood up, got behind Gaara and slid my cock into his ass. I forgot how warm an ass could be, and how tight, even after Sasuke's massive snake had fucked him.

"Yesssssss, Coach," he moaned.

"You're so tight," I groaned back, as I slowly fucked him.

"He likes it hard, Coach," Sasuke added, as he stood right beside us and watched.

"Yes, Coach, pound my asshole, make me your bitch," Gaara begged, which sounded so strange from a young man I had always seen as a polite young man.

Yet, I obliged, slamming into him. When Sakura and I fucked, it was usually missionary, so hammering away at Gaara from behind was an exhilarating change.

"Oh yes, Coach, ream my asshole," Gaara moaned, clearly loving the hard fucking I was giving him.

Having come once already, I was in for the long haul and fucked him hard for a few minutes until he said, "Oh fuck, I need to come."

"Coach will suck you," Sasuke offered.

I pulled out and Gaara stood up and shoved his cock in my mouth. It was my turn to bob hungrily on Gaara's cock, wanting to feel what a full load would feel like in my mouth. I didn't have to wait long as he held my head, began fucking my face, his balls bouncing off my chin, before he grunted and deposited a load of cum in my mouth. I expected it to spray like Sasuke's did, but his just leaked out of his cock and into the bottom of my mouth. I kept sucking and swallowing, his taste almost non-descript.

Finally, he let go of my head and apologized, "Sorry, Coach."

"For what?" I asked, looking up at him.

"For not warning you," he said, before adding, "but getting butt-fucked by you, my first crush, was too much."

"I was your first crush?" I asked, stunned.

"You're almost every guy's first crush," Gaara said, continuing to surprise me.

Sasuke added, "Mine was actually Neji Hyuga."

"He's gay?" I asked, my other linebacker from that team, now on a full ride to a school in land of sound.

"Sadly, no," Sasuke sighed, "Although his sister was a great fuck."

"You fucked Hinata?" I asked, stunned yet again. Hinata was easily the most beautiful woman I had ever met in person, with double D tits.

"I still do every time I go back home," Sasuke said, "She will do anything for my cock."

"Shit," I said, shaking my head, "I clearly live in an alternate universe."

"So Coach," Sasuke smiled, stroking his again stiff cock. "I have one more load for you. Do you want it in your mouth or can I take that virgin ass of yours?"

"I don't know," I said tentatively, having mixed feelings.

"Come suck my cock, while Gaara gets that ass of yours ready," Sasuke ordered, making the decision for me.

I silently moved back to my knees, back between his legs and again took Sasuke's cock in my mouth. As I slowly sucked his cock, I felt my ass cheeks spread and lube poured on it.

Sasuke explained, "Sasuke's going to gape your ass."

I had heard the term in porn movies, although always towards porn sluts, but never in a million years imagined the term would be used about me. Yet, I never thought I would be called a cocksucker, never thought I would have sex with an ex-student, let alone two (and both male), and I never thought I would fuck anyone in the ass ever again.

I felt a finger push at my asshole and then poke though and I groaned on Sasuke's cock.

"Relax Coach," Sasuke instructed. "You always said no pain, no gain, in your halftime speeches and well, that is definitely true today."

I laughed to myself at Sasuke using my own words against me, yet focused on sucking on his cock as a distraction to the invasion in my ass. I wanted to get as much of Sasuke's cock in my mouth as I could...a challenge that kept me focused.

Gaara wiggled his finger around my ass and then warned, "I'm adding another finger, Coach."

This time a sharper pain hit me, as my ass was unnaturally widened.

Sasuke reminded me, "Relax, Coach, just focus on my cock."

That was exactly what I was trying to do.

For a couple of minutes, I sucked cock, while Gaara fingered my ass.

"Gaara is great at preparing virgin asses for my cock," Sasuke revealed.

I instantly wondered and had to ask, "How many virgin asses has he prepared for you?"

"Quite a few," he shrugged. "Turning straight men is what we do."

"That gets you off?" I asked, curious to his mindset.

"It's a rush and a lot more fun and more challenging than getting some sorority slut to take it in the rear," sasuke explained.

"Oh," was all I could say, as I realized I was just another straight man turned, which somehow diminished this strange, exhilarating night.

Sasuke, sensing my shift, added, "But Coach, you're special, you're an impossibility made possible, a fantasy made reality."

I wasn't sure what to say to that.

Gaara added, "I wanted to be your submissive all senior year, Coach."

"Wow," was all I could say.

Gaara pulled his fingers out and said, "The last part of preparing your ass Coach, is me fucking you."

"Okay, Gaara." I nodded, wanting to make his fantasy true, and now wanting to feel what it felt like to get fucked.

Sasuke added, "Time to be spit-roasted Coach."

"What is thaaaaaat," I asked, as Gaara slid his cock in my ass, creating a new sharp pain, while simultaneously Sasuke filled my mouth with his cock.

"This is, Coach," Sasuke answered, as I took cock from both ends.

I couldn't believe how oddly fulfilling it was to have two cocks in me. Although there was slight discomfort in my ass, the thrill of pleasing two people at once was enthralling. Soon I was smoothly taking both cocks and moaning like a bitch in heat.

"Fuck, Coach, you're one hot cocksucker," Sasuke groaned.

"And you have one sexy ass," Gaara added, as he shifted from slow fucking, to grabbing my hips and ramming me.

"Ahhhhh," I screamed, when he slammed into me, reaching new depths.

Sasuke smiled, "You love a cock in your ass, don't you, Coach?"

"God, yessss," I admitted, wanting Gaara to fuck me harder, as the pain had turned to pleasure.

Gaara continued pounding me for couple more minutes before Sasuke said, "Switch."

I knew this was coming, and part of me was excited to feel his big cock in my ass, yet another part was still worried he would tear me apart.

I watched them switch places and Sasuke asked, "Ready, Coach?"

"As ready as I ever will be," I answered.

"Tell me what you want, Coach," Sasuke said, his cock poking at my anal entrance.

I didn't hesitate, "I want you to fuck my ass with that big cock of yours, Sasuuukkkkeee."

He slowly pushed forward, widening my ass again. "Sooo tight, Coach."

I whimpered, as his cock slid into me, reaching new depths that Gaara's smaller cock couldn't reach.

Gaara offered me his cock and I took it in my mouth, realizing I was now sucking a cock that had just been in my ass. The thought should have disgusted me, yet instead it only enhanced my submission and my eagerness to please.

The pain in my ass was severe, and I almost fainted when Sasuke said, "Only two inches left to go."

I couldn't fathom taking any more, yet he kept pushing forward. I hungrily bobbed on Gaara's cock, trying to distract myself from the pain, confident that pleasure would follow like it had with Gaara.

"All in Coach," Sasuke declared finally.

I sat there, feeling completely full. After a moment, once I got used to his cock lodged deep in my ass, a sudden need to be fucked hit me. I began moving my ass back and forth, literally fucking myself.

"So insatiable," Sasuke moaned.

"We've created a lifer," Gaara added.

And as I began moving faster on both cocks, again being spit-roasted, I assumed I was a lifer. A door had been opened. A door I didn't know existed and now that it was open I wasn't sure I could ever close it. The sensation of having a cock in my mouth, a cock in my ass, was incredible and I didn't want it to end.

As I rode Sasuke's cock, the pain eventually faded and euphoria overcame me.

I bounced back on his cock for an eternity, while simultaneously deep throating Gaara's cock as I became a cock pleasing yoyo.

My own cock was stiff, the pleasure of being a cock slut getting me off.

Sasuke warned, "I'm going to come soon, Coach."

"Fill my ass," I demanded, wanting to know what it felt like to get filled with cum.

"As you wish," he agreed.

A few bounces back on his cock and he grunted and filled my ass with cum. My own cock twitched simultaneously and another load shot out of me and onto the floor.

Gaara said, "That's new,"

I apologized, "S-s-sorry."

"You came without being touched," Sasuke said in awe, "I guess it is possible."

"I told you it was," Gaara said, putting his cock back in my mouth and again holding my head and fucking my face.

Again, it didn't take long once his balls bounced off my chin until I was swallowing a second load of cum.

Both cocks pulled out of me a moment later and I collapsed on the floor exhausted.

"Shit Coach, you're the hottest straight guy ever," Sasuke commented.

"Not sure I'm straight anymore," I weakly quipped, feeling cum leak out of my ass.

"Itachi will be thrilled to hear that," Sasuke quipped, as he shoved his cock in Gaara's mouth.

My eyes went big. Itachi was Sasuke's older brother and my current team captain.

"I'm just saying if you crave cock at home, he would be more than willing to give you his wood," Sasuke offered.

"Please, don't tell him," I pleaded.

"Oh, this is our little secret, Coach, I don't turn and tell," Sasuke said, reassuringly. "I'm just saying, if you need some cock at school, I know he would willingly oblige."

"Good to know," I joked.

We all crashed until the next morning, when I was woken up by my cell and a call from my wife.

I groggily answered it, last night's adventures and sodomy suddenly flashing back in my head.

"Hi," I said.

"You're not on your way back yet?" She asked, clearly annoyed.

"Sorry, just waking up," I admitted.

"Really?" She sighed, over dramatically.

"Sorry, it ended up being a crazy night," I said, which was an understatement.

"Well, hurry up, the kids want to go swimming and you know I hate swimming," she said tersely.

"I'll be on the road soon," I said, appeasing her.

"Fine," she said, which, of course, meant it wasn't fine and I should have already been home.

After hanging up, I heard Sasuke ask, "A quick one for the road?"

I turned around, saw his cock swinging flaccidly between his legs, and knew what I was having for breakfast.


End file.
